ranmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Studio Deen
right (株式会社スタジオディーン Kabushiki gaisha Sutajio Dīn), llamado también Studio Deen, es una compañía Japonesa que produce anime. Tres años después de la fundación de Sunrise, en 1975, Studio Deen fue fundada por miembros de Sunrise, en 1975, debido a ello, animes que pudieron ser producidos por Sunrise, como Cowboy Bebop pudieron tener asistencia de parte de Studio Deen. Studio Deen se ha encargado de animar la serie Ranma ½ en todas sus apariciones. Anime Producido ;1980-1989 *''Uruei Yatsura'' (Serie de televisión)(Segunda mitad, para Kitty Films. (1983-1986) *''El huevo del ángel'' (Película) (1985) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Serie de televisión) (Para Kitty Films (1986-1988) *''Los Samurai'' (OVA) (1987) *''Twilight Q'' (OVA) (1987) *''Patlabor (OVA) (1988-1989) *''Ranma ½ (Producción de animación de la serie completa, para Kitty Films (1989-1992) *''Patlabor: La película'' (Película) (1989) ;1990-1999 *''Domain of Murder'' (OVA) (1992) *''Victory Gundam'' (Serie de televisión) (Co-producida con Sunrise) (1993-1994) *''DNA ²'' (Serie de televisión y OVA) (1994-1995) *''¡Están Arrestados!/¡Estás arrestado!'' (para Bandai Visual) (Series de televisión/OVAs/Películas) (1994-2008) *''Zenki'' (Serie de televisión) (Para Kitty Films) (1995) *''Golden Brave Goldran'' (TV) (1995-1996) *''Violinist of Hameln'' (TV) (1996-1997) *''Eat-Man'' (TV) (1997) *''Ehrgeiz'' (TV) (1997) *''Haunted Junction'' (TV) (1997) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (TV y OVA) (1997-1998) *''Eat-Man '98'' (TV) (1998) *''Momoiro Sisters'' (TV) (1998) *''Shadow Skill - Eigi'' (TV) (1998) *''Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku'' (TV) (1998) *''Knight Hunters'' (TV) (1998-2003) *''Eden's Bowy'' (TV) (1999) *''Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyō o!'' (TV) (1999) *''Let's Dance With Papa'' (TV) (1999) *''Soul Hunter'' (TV) (1999) ;2000-2009 *''Mon Colle Knights'' (TV) (2000) *''Gravitation'' (TV) (2000-2001) *''Fruits Basket'' (TV) (Co-Producción) (2001) *''Initial D Third Stage'' (Película) (2001) *''Kokoro Library'' (TV) y Kokoro Library - Communication Clips (especial) (2001) *''Read or Die'' (OVA) (2001) *''Star Ocean EX'' (TV) (2001) *''Rave Master'' (TV) (2001-2002) *''Beyblade'' (Película) (2002) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (TV) (2002) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (TV) (2002-2003) *''Full Moon wo Sagashite'' (TV) y Cute Cute Adventure (especial) (2002-2003) *''Getbackers'' (TV) (2002-2003) *''Detective Loki'' (TV) (2003) *''Mouse'' (TV) (2003) *''Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito'' (TV) (2003) *''King of Bandit Jing'' (TV) y King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OVA) (2003-2004) *''Kita e: Diamond Dust Drops'' (TV) (2004) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' (TV) (2004) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~'' (TV) (2004) *''Yumeria'' (TV) (2004) *''Get Ride! Amdriver'' (TV) (2004-2005) *''Tactics'' (TV) (2004-2005) *''Zipang'' (TV) (2004-2005) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (TV) (2004-2009) *''Amaenaideyo!'' (TV) (2005-2006) *''Ginga Densetsu Weed'' (TV) (2005-2006) *''Jigoku Shōjo'' (TV) (2005-2006) *''Law of Ueki'' (TV) (2005-2006) *''Binchō-tan'' (TV) (2006) *''Fate/stay night'' (TV) (2006) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (TV) (2006) *''Princess Princess'' (TV) (2006) *''Simoun'' (TV) (2006) *''Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori'' (TV) (2006-2007) *''Maria-sama ni wa naisho (especial) (2006-2007) *''Shonen Onmyouji'' (TV) (2006-2007) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' (TV) (2007) *''Shining Tears X Wind'' (TV) (2007) *''Code-E'' (TV) (2007-2008) *''Shion no Ō'' (TV) (2007-2008) *''Amatsuki'' (TV) (2008) *''Hatenkou Yugi'' (TV) (2008) *''Junjō Romantica'' (TV) (2008) *''Vampire Knight'' (TV) (2008) *''Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae'' (TV) (2008-2009) *''07 Ghost (TV)'' (2009) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' (OVA) (2009) *''Seitokai no Ichizon'' (TV) (2009) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (TV) (2009) *''Hetalia Axis Powers'' (webcast) (2009-2011) ;2010-... *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (Película) (2010) *''Giant Killing'' (TV) (2010) *''Hakuouki: Shinsengumi Kitan'' (TV) (2010) *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' (TV) (2010) *''Dragon Crisis!'' (TV) (2011) *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?'' (TV) (2011) *''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi'' (TV) (2011) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira'' (OVA) (2011) *''Hiiro no Kaker'' a (TV) (2012) *''Sankarea: Undying Love'' (TV) (2012) *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead'' (TV) (2012) *''Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'' (TV) (2013) *''Meganebu!'' (2013) *''Hetalia: The Beautiful World'' (webcast) (2013) *''Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen'' (TV) (2013) *''Pupa'' (TV') (2014) *''Sakura Trick'' (TV) (2014) Otros trabajos *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' : Animación Intermedia *''Blood+'' (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''City Hunter: Bay City Wars'' (OVA) : Finalizado de animación *''Cowboy Bebop The Movie'' : Animación Intermedia *''Dirty Pair Flash 1'' (OVA) : Asistencia *''Eureka 7'' (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (TV 2) : Animación Intermedia *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (Película) : Animación Intermedia *''Magic User's Club'' (OVA) : Línea final *''Mashin Eiyuden Wataru'' (TV) : Finalizado animación *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (Película) :Animación Intermedia *''Mojako (TV)'' : Asistencia en la animación *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (TV) : Animación secundaria *''Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimi e'' (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''Onegai Teacher! Official Fanbook'' (Libro de recursos del manga) : Cooperación *''Ranma ½:Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China(Película) : Asistencia en la animación *Ranma ½ La Isla de las Doncellas'' (Película) : Asistencia en la animación *''R.O.D (TV), Animación Intermedia *''Sousei no Aquarion (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''Spirited Away'' (Película) : Soporte de animación *''Street Fighter II V'' (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' : Pintado, Producción *''Tenchi Muyo la película 1: Tenchi enamorado'' : Animación Intermedia *''Toradora!'' (TV) : Animación Intermedia *''Urusei Yatsura: Lum para siempre'' (Película) : Asistencia Críticas El estudio de animación ha sido criticado constantemente por la deficiente calidad de sus animaciones, así como la de sus terminaciones. Las críticas han aumentado este último tiempo tras la producción de la serie de anime Pupa, debido en gran parte a la censura y mala adaptación que le dio este estudio a juicio de los fans, quienes no dudaron en descargar su molestia o burla en internet, llegando incluso a modificar el artículo del estudio en la wikipedia en español. Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:Compañías Categoría:Compañías Reales